Hogwarts La Antigua Generación
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: Otro año comienza. Quizá para los Merodeadores no sería más que otro de tantos, pero no imaginan que quinto es más complicado de lo que parece, en especial, tratándose de los muchachos más populares de Hogwarts.
1. Sirius

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

**Nota importante 1:** Hice algunas modificaciones. Al leer el quinto libro... tengo una idea más clara de como son los personajes que participan en el fic. 

**Nota Importante 2:** Ah, el pequeño vocabulario... tengo la tendencia de escribir ciertas palabras en inglés mientras escribo mis fics, más por elegancia, y porque me recuerda más la escritura de Rowling que con otro objeto. Espero no estorbe la lectura siendo tan poco... 

_Rainbow:_ Arcoiris. ¿Que más podían esperar de Siri-boy? Debía ser algo muy, muy hermoso... xD 

_Headmaster:_ Director 

_Deputy Headmistress:_ Subdirectora 

_Snivellus:_ Apodo dado a Snape 

_Diagon Alley:_ Callejón Diagon 

_Moony:_ Lunático 

**_Hogwarts; La Antigua Generación _**

I. Sirius 

-¡Sirius! ¡Despierta ya, niño! Se te hace tarde... 

Sirius Black despertó algo atontado ante los gritos de su tía abuela. ¿Qué horas serían? Miró el reloj despertador, comprobando no sin asombro, que eran alrededor de las diez. ¿Desde cuando se despertaba tan tarde? Dando un bostezo, el muchacho se reincorporó de la cama, mientras escuchaba nuevamente la voz de su tía abuela Matilde, la que dijo: 

-Vamos, ya vete a bañar. Y cuando termines, si me dejases recortarte el cabello... 

-No, abuela. 

El muchacho no gustaba de contradecir a su tía abuela (La quería demasiado como para ello), pero en cuanto a su cabello, era asunto suyo. No era tan tonto como para no percatarse que su larga melena oscura, con reflejos azulados, era la que más llamaba la atención en todo Hogwarts, y ahora que comenzaría el quinto curso, debía estar listo para eso. Ya había practicado hasta sonrisas frente al espejo, y no parecía un trabajo perdido... cada día, su aspecto era muchísimo mejor. (Obviamente, la modestia no era una de sus numerosas virtudes). 

Sus amigos... meditó mientras tomaba la bata para bajar a bañarse. Esperaba, estuviesen bien. Por James... por favor, no tenía por que preocuparse. La explosión de energía ambulante que era su amigo, sabía defenderse bien de todo lo que aconteciera. Peter era demasiado buena gente como para meterse en problemas... aparte que mientras no estuviesen todos juntos, costaría mucho que consiguiese algo de valor como para emprender algo. Pero Remus... 

Suspiró. Desde hace casi tres años que, junto a sus amigos, estaban intentando algo técnicamente imposible para brujos de quince años: la transmutación en animago. Según lo planeado, esto ayudaría un tanto a Remus, pues, luego de grandes discusiones y dudas mutuas, se habían enterado de la verdad respecto a sus salidas todos los meses; 

_"-Soy un licántropo. _

Peter se había quedado mudo, con cierto gesto aterrorizado, James miró a su amigo sin parpadear, obviamente brindándole apoyo con la mirada, pero Sirius no se pudo quedar callado: 

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? - replicó, con desilusión - ¡Hemos estado casi dos años durmiendo en la misma habitación, y.. ¿Aún no nos tienes confianza? 

-¡No es eso! - le interrumpió Remus, con brusquedad - Yo... yo temía muchísimo... 

Se detuvo un segundo, al parecer era algo que le costaba explicar. Continuó luego de bajar la vista: 

-Durante toda mi vida, las amistades, los aprecios, me han rehuido. Todo por esta maldición que llevo conmigo, aunque sé que es por mi culpa. Pero ya nada puedo hacer. Excepto, hacerles saber la verdad. Si se quieren alejar de mí, lo entiendo, y no se preocupen. Pero ahora que por fin había conseguido hacer unos amigos tan fantásticos como ustedes, me apena mucho tener que alejarme. 

-¡No tienes que hacerlo! - le frenó Sirius. 

James se había apresurado en apoyar a su mejor amigo. 

-Eres nuestro amigo, y sólo por algo así, no vamos a alejarnos. Y aunque tú quieras hacerlo, no te lo permitiremos, porqué no es justo, ni para ti, ni para nosotros. 

-Y dime, Remus... cuando Sirius y James estén metiéndose en otra locura... ¿Quién va a ayudarme a frenarlos? - sonrió Peter, nervioso, pues siempre dudaba antes de decir algo - ¿Y con quien voy a conversar de cosas cuerdas? ¡No señor, no dejaremos que te separes de nosotros! 

Lupin había sonreído con tristeza: 

-Las cosas no son tan simples. Yo... yo no debería haber venido a Hogwarts. 

-Eso no es cierto - lo contradijo Potter - Eres demasiado importante para nosotros, como para que averiguar algo así, nos aleje de tu lado. 

-Quizá debía alejarme antes de que lo supieran... bien sabía yo que tú, Sirius y Peter, no erais nada de torpes. Imaginaba que pronto se enterarían. Tendría que haberlos rechazado de antemano. Pero una parte de mí los necesitaba, de verdad. Ahora todo terminó. Lo siento. 

-¡Vamos, basta! - se molestó Sirius. Bajó el tono al notar la mirada de advertencia de James - Esto no va a acabar así. Somos demasiado buenos amigos como para que todo termine de esta manera. 

-Opino lo mismo que Sirius - dijo Petigrew, algo más confiado. 

-Pero... - empezó Remus. 

-¡No! - le cortó Black, decidido - no vamos a dejar de ser tus amigos. Te prometo... - dudó un segundo, tratando de pensar algo, y la idea se encendió como una chispa en su cerebro al recordar lo que había visto en clase de la profesora McGonagall - te prometo que te acompañaremos siempre, y que haremos de tus momentos de lobo, algunos de los mejores de tu vida. 

Peter abrió la boca, con evidente sorpresa, Remus le observó con el desconcierto en sus ojos dorados, mientras James le miraba suspicaz. No en vano se trataba de su mejor amigo, y no había cosa que Sirius no le hubiera contado. 

-¿Que estás planeando, Sir? - preguntó a su amigo melenudo - Tiene que ser algo realmente espectacular... 

-Lo es - recalcó Sirius, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Y sé que podremos hacerlo. 

-¿Hacer que? - preguntó Peter, asustado, como cada vez que a Black se le ocurría una idea. 

-Ya verán... - dijo él, con una risita maliciosa - pero sé que nos divertiremos mucho. 

-¿No será lo que estoy pensando? - sonrió el muchacho de los lentes. 

-Puede ser, James, puede ser. - le contestó con un guiño. 

-¿No se meterán en problemas? - le advirtió Lupin, de inmediato. 

-Tranquilo, Rem, sin problemas no hay diversión - había dicho Black, notando de inmediato, la sonrisa cómplice de James, la duda en los ojos de Petigrew, y el temor en los de Remus." 

Desde entonces, sus intentos, estudios, y los frecuentes viajes a la sección prohibida (que prácticamente se había convertido en su segunda sala común) en busca de la magia y el poder de los animagos. Según la teoría que Black había explicado a sus amigos, realmente sería conveniente; _"Si nos ve como animales, no nos tendrá tanto recelo que como humanos"_. Para James esto se había convertido en todo un desafío que deseaba superar, pues no en vano era el mejor alumno en Transformaciones, y su ayuda había resultado muy útil. Peter se había mostrado dispuesto a colaborar en cuanto pudiera, aunque esa materia no era su favorita, y su apoyo había sido ya una gran ayuda. Remus se había opuesto, pues según lo que había leído _"La transformación en animago puede ser fatal"_ le parecía demasiado peligroso. Pero al ver que sus amigos estaban tan deseosos de ayudarle, no tuvo fuerzas para oponerse a esa corriente, y les apoyaba con todo lo que pudiera, aunque Sirius sabía que bien en el fondo, guardaba algo de recelo que no mostraba. 

¡Pero todo era por él! ¡Eran sus amigos! 

Sirius sonrió, mientras bajaba la escalera, y escuchaba la voz de su tía abuela: 

-¿Quieres que te ayude, Sirius? 

-No te preocupes, abuela; ya tengo más de diez años. 

-Pero tienes quince... son cinco años. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - reclamó ella. 

-Que ya no soy tan torpe... - reiteró él. 

Escuchó un suspiro prolongado de su tía abuela, antes de que la misma dijera: 

-Te ha llegado correspondencia. _Rainbow_ llegó hace más de media hora. 

-¡Bien, lo reviso al salir entonces! - sonrió él, con alegría. Ojalá fuesen notas de sus amigos. Los estaba echando de menos. 

Cerró la puerta del baño, abrió la llave de la tina, y decidió tenderse en el agua tibia. Cerró los ojos, y se estaba quedando dormido, cuando su tía abuela entró de repente: 

-¡ABUELA! ¡Te he pedido que toques la puerta! - chilló con enfado, y sumergiéndose en el agua hasta el cuello, lo que era bastante difícil, considerando el tamaño de la tina, y la altura de Black. 

-¡Este baño parece un sauna! - resopló ella, abriendo una ventana de la esquina. - ¡Tanto que te demoras en la ducha, niño! 

-¡Ya salgo! - se enfadó él. 

El muchacho comprobó que su tía abuela estaba fuera del baño, para levantarse y coger una toalla blanca. Se apresuró en ponerse luego la bata y las zapatillas, e impaciente como estaba, se dio prisa en salir del baño, todavía chorreando agua, para ir en busca de la carta. 

_Rainbow_ estaba allí, con sus plumas doradas, y blancas, apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina, donde su abuela se disponía a preparar el desayuno. Secándose las manos con la toalla en la que se estrujó el cabello, Sirius tomó el trozo de pergamino con manos ansiosas, lo desdobló y leyó: 

_"¡Hola Sirius! ¿Cómo estás? Imagino que bien, tú y tu tía abuelita. Ojalá que se encuentre bien, y se cuide del torbellino que le ha caído en casa durante las vacaciones. No te imaginas como entiendo a la pobre. _

Primerísimamente, quisiera saber como estás, ya que no habiéndote visto en más de un mes, quisiera saber si estas vivo o muerto, amigo (Y pensándolo detenidamente... ¿Tú muerto? No sería raro...). Además, me demoré tanto en escribirte, debido a que tenía que aprovechar las vacaciones, y no iba a gastar tiempo en ti, por lo que..." 

Así de afectuoso era su mejor amigo. Sirius sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía de James. Ya le daría su merecido una vez que llegaran a Hogwarts, pero por ahora siguió leyendo: 

_"No, no es cierto. (Ja, ja, ja!) Es que estuve de viaje con mis padres, y por eso no me pude comunicar, pero ahora me hice de tinta y pergamino para enviarte estas líneas. _

Me alegra de sobremanera que ya tengas tu propia lechuza. Anagni ya se estaba hastiando de tener que ser la corresponsal privada de ambos. 

Bueno, de todos modos, el objetivo de mi carta era otro; ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos para comprar los libros nuevos que salen en la lista? ¿Y ya te enteraste? El nuevo headmaster será nuestro profesor de Encantamientos, Albus Dumbledore. Me cae bien, pero ¿quien será ahora el responsable su materia? Me gustaba como la impartía. 

Envíame la respuesta pronto. Espero que lo decidas luego, porque tengo unas ganas inmensas de volver a verlos a todos. 

Un abrazo. 

James Potter." 

-Ese idiota... - murmuró Sirius, con una sonrisa. 

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius? - preguntó su tía abuela, al notar su gesto. 

-Nada abuela. Espera - se corrigió, pues la idea se le vino a la mente de improviso - ¿Ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts? 

-Llegó hoy, muy temprano - replicó la mujer, sonriéndole a su nieto mientras terminaba el desayuno y comenzaba a servir el tocino - Ya despaché la lechuza, pero la carta está sobre la mesa. 

Luego de darle las gracias a su tía abuela, el chico corrió hacia la mesa de la esta le había dicho. Tomó el usual sobre de pergamino, lo desdobló, y leyó: 

_"Estimado señor Black: _

Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1° de septiembre. 

El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las 11:00 de la mañana de la estación King Cross, andén 9 ¾ 

Se adjunta la lista de materiales del próximo curso. 

Atentamente 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress" 

"¿McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar a Sirius, evidentemente demasiado impactado por la reciente noticia; la estricta maestra de transformaciones, que ya participaba en la direción del colegio mediante la jefatura de casa, tomaría el cargo como segunda después del _Headsmaster "¡Al parecer hubo grandes cambios con la organización después de la salida de Dippet!"_

Dando un suspiro, sacó la lista de los nuevos libros informados en el trozo de pergamino adjunto: 

El libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 5) por _Miranda Goshawk_

Transformación, nivel superior por _Emeric Swicth_

-Sirius, ¡El desayuno está servido! - le avisó su abuela, mirando a su nieto desde la puerta de la cocina, con las manos cruzadas sobre su delantal estampado. 

-¡De inmediato! - contestó el muchacho, en pose marcial. Matilde sonrió, mientras Sirius cruzaba a su lado para tomar el desayuno. Después de servirse todo lo que su abuela le puso sobre la mesa, Sirius dijo a la mujer: 

-Voy a salir a pensar que cosa le puedo poner en la carta a James... Y una vez que la tenga, me devuelvo de inmediato ¿Está bien? 

-No me molesta, Sirius, con tal de que estés aquí en una hora. Tengo mucho que hacer afuera, y creo que voy a ir a darme una vuelta por Londres a comprar unos condimentos _muggle_ que me gustan mucho. 

-Claro. No hay problema. 

Luego de despedirse de la anciana mujer, Sirius salió a caminar por la gran explanada que rodeaba la casona. El terreno que ocupaba su abuela par caminar y dejar a las plantas crecer a su antojo, era bastante grande, y Sirius calculaba que si le daba vuelta unas tres veces, podría pasar la hora. Cruzando bajo unos arboles frondosos, de sombra agradable, se apoyó en el tronco de uno de ellos, para notar el suave peso de su lechuza amielada sobre su hombro. 

-¿A que viniste, _Rainbow_? - preguntó al ave, que luego de acercársele lo más que pudo, comenzó a pellizcarle la oreja derecha. Sirius, obviamente no se confió; parecía que el propósito de vida de su lechuza, era intentar sacarle un ojo. Así que con una mano, le hizo cosquillas en las plumas, consiguiendo que regresara a casa. 

No pudo evitar caer en sus meditaciones, de las cuales nunca les contaba nada a nadie, porque quizá no le creerían que él, Sirius Black, pensaba antes de hacer las cosas, a menos que se tratara de alguna trampilla contra las personas que odiaba con James en común. Era gracioso recordar la cara de Snape cuando, con la ayuda de un reticente Petigrew y un animoso Potter, habían vuelto rosa cada uno de los cabellos del Slytherin debido a una afrenta hecha al primero. Este último, consiguió a último instante que el pelo se le levantara como el de un puercoespín, y durante varios días, nadie lo pudo tocar, pues hasta los vellos de la piel eran hirientes. Por supuesto, Snape dio por hecho que la idea era de James, a quien consideraba _"el cerebrito de los idiotas"_. No pudo evitar la risa irónica ante estás palabras. 

Y toda esa mala relación se había iniciado por la facilidad de James para volar en escoba. Era cierto que su amigo parecía haber nacido volando, aunque él no se quedaba atrás, pero Snape tenía fobia a las alturas. Y a pesar de que todo el mundo lo sabía, (Era demasiado obvio ver como le temblaba la voz al pedirle a la escoba que se elevara) cuando Potter lo preguntó, se derramó la crema. Desde entonces la relación no había mejorado, aunque admitía que quizá, James debió tratar con más cuidado ese tema. Como fuera, Jim nunca había sido de lo más delicado cuando se trataba del pequeño _Snivellus_... y él mismo tampoco podía negar que disfrutaban molestándole... ¡Mas era sólo un poquito, y porque bien se lo merecía! Con Snape eran demasiado buenos enemigos para arreglarlo. 

Levantó la vista, para observar el cielo, pensando en Remus ¿Estaría bien ahora? Esa misma noche, el plenilunio se presentaría, por lo que su amigo debía estar por cruzar la dura transformación de licántropo. La verdad, es que pensaba que Remus no se merecía lo que le sucedía cada mes. Realmente no era justo. Esto lo hizo meditar que tal vez no lo vería en el callejón Diagon como al resto, aún no. Quizá estaría recuperándose de la transformación sufrida. Debía ser muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo. De no ser así, Remus no se vería tan pálido y ojeroso luego de cada metamorfosis. 

-¡Sirius! ¡Me voy! 

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Adiós, y te cuidas! 

El muchacho corrió donde su abuela, la que luego de un fuerte abrazo, se subió al autobús _muggle_ que la llevaría a la ciudad de Londres. Entró en la casona, y considerando que en esos momentos no contaba con la suficiente imaginación para crear una jugarreta de palabras para James, simplemente tomó pluma, tinta y pergamino y escribió: 

_"James: _

Me encantaría reunirme contigo y los demás en Diagon Alley. ¿Te parece si nos vemos el próximo fin de semana? Creo que para ese tiempo, podrás comunicarte con todos... Porque supongo, que de eso te encargarás tú, ¿Verdad?(¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora es mi turno de reír, ¿No dicen que el que ríe último ríe mejor?) 

Mi tía abuelita está muy bien, creo que mejor que excelente; cierta personita a quien mencionas como "torbellino", le ha subido muchísimo el ánimo. Para tu desgracia, aún estoy vivo, pero sólo espera a que nos veamos, y el supuesto muerto será otro. 

¿Viste que la profesora McGonagall está de Deputy Headmistress? Es me dejó marcando ocupado... cambiaron toda la dirección, al parecer. Pero tengo la impresión que Dumbledore será mejor que Dippet. 

Un puñetazo... (No, mentira) Un fuerte abrazo de mi parte. 

Sirius Black." 

El joven dobló el trozo de pergamino, y se acercó a su lechuza, la que estaba junto a la percha de la puerta de entrada a la casona. 

-Llévate esto... ¿Quieres? - pidió Sirius, con amabilidad. - Así le demuestras a Anagni que le superas en perfección de vuelo. 

_Rainbow_ erizó las plumas orgullosamente, pero intentó picotearlo en la mejilla. Este lo esquivó con agilidad, preso de una risa contagiosa: 

-Es cierto... ¡Tú eres le lechuza que más se ajusta a mi carácter! - dijo, intentando dejar de reír. 

Después de esto, le ató la nota a la pata, Rainbow desplegó sus majestuosas alas con reflejos amielados, y se perdió en el cielo azul sobre la casona. 

Sirius sonrió al ver a su lechuza alejarse. Ya pronto podría ver a sus amigos. Decidió ir a tenderse a la sombra de los acogedores árboles que había visto afuera, a dormir una siesta. Estirándose perezosamente, se recostó bajo las ramas frondosas de los robles, sin imaginar que los cambios que estaban por venir, no serían precisamente buenos.

* * *

¡Holas!!!! Este es el primer fic que publicaré en la página, y por lo mismo, el que considero mejor. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, y ojalá que se hagan el tiempo y me comenten lo que les parece a mi e-mail: o dejándome un mensajito en el mismo tema. Recibo de todo, a excepción de virus (Mis padres me asesinarían si les inutilizara el ordenador nnU) 

Seré paciente, y aguardaré sus respuestas. Si las recibo, no tardaré en enviar el próximo capítulo para su publicación; lo aseguro. Gracias a todos los que ya hayan leído este fic. 

Cariños, y otra vez gracias. 

_Catherine McKinnon._

_Próximo capítulo:_ ¿Que estará pasando en estos momentos por la cabeza de Remus? ¿Que le sucederá en estos momentos? (El próximo merodeador en salir a escena es _Moony_) 


	2. Remus

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

**Nota importante 1:** Hice algunas modificaciones. Al leer el quinto libro... tengo una idea más clara de como son los personajes que participan en el fic. 

**Nota Importante 2:** Ah, el pequeño vocabulario... tengo la tendencia de escribir ciertas palabras en inglés mientras escribo mis fics, más por elegancia, y porque me recuerda más la escritura de Rowling que con otro objeto. Espero no estorbe la lectura siendo tan poco... 

_Headmaster:_ Director 

_Godric's Hollow:_ Valle de Godric 

_Prongs:_ Cornamenta 

**_Hogwarts; La Antigua Generación _**

II. Remus 

Resignado, ya a la horrorosa metamorfosis de la que debía ser víctima cada noche de luna llena, Remus Lupin permanecía encerrado en el sótano de su casa, observando los vidrios empañados y sucios del abandonado lugar. Cada cosa que pudiese representar un riesgo, muebles con puntas, armarios con espejos, ya había sido retirada, y las puertas y las ventanas habían sido hechizadas con anterioridad para evitar cualquier intento de huida. Las últimas estaban tapiadas con tablas, dejando pasar delgados rayos de luz rojiza, que el muchacho identificó como propios del atardecer, haciendo del lugar un escenario tan triste, que Remus se sintió algo acongojado. Sus padres habían estado bajando regularmente a ver como se encontraba, pero él ya les había dicho terminantemente, que lo dejaran solo hasta que el plenilunio hubiese concluido. Es cierto que la idea de transformarse en licántropo ya se había hecho partícipe de su vida diaria a lo largo de varios años, pero aún no era capaz de afrontar que para este mal, todavía no existía cura. 

Se encogió sobre el colchón, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo con cierto aire melancólico. Su mente estaba llena de ideas confusas, parte, según pensaba él, del cambio de mentalidad al pasar de un hombre a un lobezno salvaje. Pero no admitió que mucha de esa desorientación, se debía a sus propios problemas. 

Sabía, que sus amigos, donde se encontraran, pensarían en él aunque fuera por un segundo. A pesar de que aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a que más personas, excluyendo a sus padres, compartiera su secreto, estos le habían demostrado con creces que se merecían la enorme confianza que les estaba brindando. Incluso, al punto de arriesgar la vida por un camarada. 

Con un suspiro, Remus se hundió en sus recuerdos, a la espera de los primeros débiles rayos de luna: 

_"-Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es trasformarnos en animagos. Es muy fácil - había dicho aquel Sirius Black imprudente y despreocupado de siempre, cuando aún estaban en segundo. _

Los ojos de su compañero de correrías, James Potter, brillaron con entusiasmo, como siempre que anticipaba el inicio de algún lío del que le gustaría ser parte (Lo cual era bastante frecuente). 

-A mí me encantaría intentarlo - remarcó, sin poder evitar la sonrisa en el rostro infantil. - Me gusta Transformaciones, y esto sería una excelente muestra de que dominó esa materia a la perfección. 

-No es tan fácil, Sir, Jim - les cortó Peter, en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor - La profesora McGonagall dejó muy claro que para intentarlo, se requería ser mayor de edad, y estar autorizado por el Ministerio de la Magia. ¿Lo recuerdan? 

-Sí me acuerdo, no soy tonto - repuso Black, con una mueca maliciosa - pero ser un animago registrado sería muy aburrido... ¿No creen? Tener que andar pidiéndole permiso a todos los viejos que trabajan ahí... 

-Bueno, quizá Peter tiene algo de razón - admitió James, abandonando su sonrisa para retomar un poco de la cordura. Agregó de inmediato, con evidente decisión - Pero bien sabemos que mientras nadie lo sepa, no habrá ningún problema. Además, yo quiero ayudar a Rem. 

-¡Ustedes saben que es peligroso! - los detuvo Remus, en la voz un claro enojo - Ya corren suficiente riesgo durmiendo conmigo en la misma habitación. Con eso me basta y me sobra. 

-¡Eso no es suficiente! - reclamó Sirius, mirando a su compañero de habitación - Los amigos están siempre juntos... ¿No? ¡Pues este es el momento de probar que si queremos ser amigos para toda la vida! Incluso, cuando Remus se transforme en lobo. 

-Creo... creo que tienes razón, Sir - dijo Petigrew, vacilante. 

-Van a meterse en problemas - advirtió Lupin, con el entrecejo fruncido y la voz firme, aunque el brío demostrado por sus amigos le dejaba casi sin palabras - De verdad, me siento más que satisfecho al tenerlos como amigos. No quiero arriesgarlos más, no quiero... 

Remus bajó la vista al piso, incapaz de mirar a sus compañeros, porque se sentía demasiado admirado de su coraje. Al percibir unos golpecitos en la espalda, levantó la mirada, titubeante. Era Sirius: 

-Nosotros queremos hacerlo, así que no tienes que sentirte responsable de lo que nos pase. - explicó él, sonriendo - Además, no somos nada torpes, tú bien lo dijiste, Rem. Según lo que he averiguado por ahí, hay personas que nos consideran de los mejores estudiantes del colegio. 

-¿Eso es cierto? - se maravilló Peter, observando a James, mientras él sonreía también, divertido ante la palpable admiración. 

-Sí, lo es - confirmó Black, en el mismo tono afable, y al mismo tiempo serio que tan pocas veces se le oía - Por eso, afirmo que no debemos preocuparnos. Lo que queramos conseguir, lo lograremos. 

-Aunque nos tome millones de años - aseguró Potter, asintiendo, como haciéndose a la idea. 

-No creo que tanto como millones, pero de todos modos nos falta mucho para llegar a ser como esos viejos del Ministerio - apuntó Sirius, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Lupin." 

Tardaría mucho en olvidar cuan apoyado se había sentido al escuchar de Sirius las palabras _"Los amigos siempre están juntos"_, la frase de James _"Aunque nos tome millones de años"_, y la mirada animada y resuelta de Peter. Eso era lo que siempre había soñado, y sin embargo... también era lo que más temía. 

¿Que pasaría si uno de ellos sufría las consecuencias de esto? 

No quería vivir con esa idea, no podría soportarlo. Antes, muerto. Sus amigos significaban demasiado para él como para arriesgarlos. 

Entonces... ¿Porque se había dejado convencer? 

Sintiéndose nuevamente culpable, el muchacho clavó la vista en el suelo empolvado del sótano. _Necesitaba_ amigos. Todo este tiempo, había necesitado urgentemente otros lazos de afecto que no fueran sus padres. Y esto era más de lo que soñaba, y de lo que sentía merecer. Especialmente, porque sin darse cuenta, había traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore, cuatro años atrás, había convencido al _headmaster_ Dippet, asegurándole que no sería mala influencia para nadie, que lo dejara bajo su absoluta responsabilidad, porque nunca intentaría hacerle daño a ninguna persona conscientemente. Dippet dudó, pero había encomendado la tarea a Dumbledore, el que ahora, era el nuevo _headmaster_ del colegio. 

Si Dumbledore supiera lo que estaban intentando hacer sus amigos hace ya casi tres años, se desilusionaría mucho de él. Y ese era su temor. 

¿Contarle o no al _headmaster_? 

Eso suponía la traición a esos amigos que tanto lo habían apoyado, que habían sido una tabla de salvación en medio de este infierno que estaba condenado a vivir de por vida... y estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio, a menos que notara que las cosas se tornaran peligrosas. 

¿Pero porque tanta reticencia? 

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que dijera lo que dijera, él deseaba con el alma ver a sus amigos acompañándolo en su estado de licántropo. Ellos mejor que nadie podrían ayudarle en esa condición. Pero, aunque la transformación fuera posible, y Sirius, James y Peter se convirtiesen en animagos, ¿Quien le aseguraba que él mismo no era mayor peligro para sus amigos que el hechizo de transfiguración? 

Sabía bien lo peligroso que podía ser un licántropo. Él lo había experimentado en carne propia. Cada vez que sus metamorfosis ocurrían, despertaba sangrando, con horribles heridas en los costados, brazos y piernas. Si un licántropo era capaz de lastimarse a sí mismo en busca de sangre, obviamente no dudaría ni un segundo en atacarlos, fueran o no sus amigos. 

Sólo buscaban sangre... 

Se prometió a sí mismo intentar convencer a sus compañeros de dejar el asunto hasta allí, mas el corazón le latía dolorosamente. No podía evitar imaginarse lo hermoso que habría sido si sus tres mejores amigos se hubiesen vuelto animagos. Pero no debía permitir que se pusieran en peligro. De ninguna forma. Estaría actuando en contra de la promesa hecha a Dumbledore, y no iba a permitirlo. Sería estarlos arriesgando conscientemente, y no soportaba la idea. 

No fue capaz de pensar más, en ello. Cuando el primer haz de luna se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sintió la punzada de dolor que anunciaba el inicio de su transformación, y su mente dejó de pertenecerle.

* * *

¡Saludos a todos ustedes, lectores! Finalmente me armé de un poquito de tiempo como para poder subir el capítulo número dos, y espero que les guste. 

Quisiera dar las gracias a esas peronas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus reviews para insistirme que continuase la historia. 

**Synn:** ¡Hola a ti también! nn Gracias por tu apoyo. Y también me alegra mucho el hecho que te gustase tanto la trama desde un comienzo. Espero seguir teniendote atenta a la lectura... nnU. Pues es cierto... ¡La lechuza tendría que parecerse un poco a él! Dicen que las malas costumbres se pegan... ¬¬u. Y no te equivocaste nada de nada; trataba de la pre-trasnformación de Remus. Ojalá no te haya aburrido el chap. 

**Joyce Granger:** ¡Holas! No sabes lo que me anima que te gusten los Marauders... ¡A mi me fascinan! Lily??... pues creo que alrededor del chap cinco estará cruzando por nuestras pantallas. ¡Y claro que tendrá más amigos aparte de los Marauders! Las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles para algunos conquistadores... (Risita malévola) ¡Nos vemos luego, primita! 

**silvy-akisuki:** ¡Saludos! Gracias por el cumplido. Sé que no es el único fic de este famoso cuarteto, pero quería hacerlo diferente... a lo largo de la trama lo irán notando más. Siento no haber podido cumplir tu deseo de hacerlos más largos, pero el próximo chapy si lo es, un poquito más. ¡Espero verte nuevamente por aquí! nn 

**kmila:** De verdad, muchas gracias por tu interés en que siga la historia. No te preocupes... las chicas detrás de ellos es algo de imaginarse desde ya. nnU Bueno... Peter tiene que haber tenido un caracter especial, tiene que haber sido buena gente en algún momento, de otro modo no encajaría en los Marauders, y nunca habría sido amigo de ese trío de compinches... ¬¬ Maldadosos... ¡Ojalá sigas leyendo! 

**Black's Lover:** ¡Thanks por el apoyo, chica! Y disculpa la demora en subir el capítulo, pero estuve muy atareada. Respecto a Black, ¿Que habría dicho él? _"No eres la única, nena"_ nnU. No te imaginas cuanto me alivia saber que te gustaron las personalidades de los personajes... me preocupaba que no calzaran con la idea que cada uno tenía en su cabecita. Respecto al J/L, no te preocupes... es probable que algo se traigan por allí... ya verás. (Otra risita diabólica) nnU 

Prometo no demorarme tanto para la próxima. 

Ultima cosa: ¡Envien sus reviews, por favor! Sólo son unas pocas palabras, toman apenas un par de minutos y lo mejor; ¡Son completamente gratis! Pero sus resultados son clarísimos: Reaniman a la mano del escritor un mundo... 

_Catherine McKinnon._

_Próximo capítulo:_ La vida de James Potter pasa de escoba en escoba, y _Godric's Hollow_ es un hermoso valle para pasar unas largas vacaciones... (El próximo merodeador en salir a escena es _Prongs_) 


	3. James

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

**Nota importante 1:** Hice algunas modificaciones. Al leer el quinto libro... tengo una idea más clara de como son los personajes que participan en el fic. 

**Nota Importante 2:** Ah, el pequeño vocabulario... tengo la tendencia de escribir ciertas palabras en inglés mientras escribo mis fics, más por elegancia, y porque me recuerda más la escritura de Rowling que con otro objeto. Espero no estorbe la lectura siendo tan poco... 

_Rainbow:_ Arcoiris. ¿Que más podían esperar de Siri-boy? Debía ser algo muy, muy hermoso... xD 

_Headmaster:_ Director 

_Godric's Hollow:_ Valle de Godric 

_Diagon Alley:_ Callejón Diagon 

_Moony:_ Lunático 

_Marauder:_ Merodeador 

**_Hogwarts; La Antigua Generación _**

III. James 

Con un bostezo, James Potter se estiró en la silla sobre la cual estaba sentado escribiendo la respuesta de Sirius Black, llevándose una inconsciente mano al desordenado cabello azabache: _"¿Vas a matarme, eh?"_ recordó notoriamente divertido _"Veamos quien gana..."_

Rainbow estaba posado junto a su ventana, tal como Sirius le había acostumbrado, mientras, a la distancia, desde su jaula abierta, su propia lechuza blanca, Anagni, observaba con recelo al recién llegado, sus plumas algo erizadas. 

-Así que voy a tener que avisarles a todos ahora - resopló, simulando enfado, aunque el tener que idear algo le aclaraba la mente, en medio del aburrimiento en que se habían convertido las vacaciones - ¿Y como lo voy a hacer? 

Anagni lo miraba con atención desde sus grandes ojos ambarinos. James suspiró, y se puso de pie, tratando de evitar aletargarse. Pero era bastante difícil; hacía calor, el día estaba hermoso y el aire fresco entraba a raudales a la habitación a través de la ventana abierta, dejando ver un paisaje realmente bello; _Godric's Hollow._ Era el clima ideal para pasarse toda la tarde en un lago, o durmiendo bajo los árboles. Y daba por hecho que eso sería lo que Sirius estaría haciendo en este momento, a las afueras de Londres en el campo de su tía abuela. 

El muchacho, imaginándose la situación, no pudo evitar la carcajada. Rainbow pareció asustarse, y chasqueó el pico, evidentemente molesto, al tiempo que Anagni lo observaba con más desconfianza. Obviamente, ella estaría acostumbrada a los efusivos arranques de alegría de su dueño, a veces sin explicación convincente; ya cinco años viviendo junto a un muchacho semejante, era demasiado pedir que no conociese sus costumbres. 

No podía evitarlo; le alegraba que Sir hubiera decidido pasar las vacaciones en casa de algún familiar, por más lejano que fuera. Su amigo le había contado que Matilde Shelley era una tía abuela segunda, en alguna lejana rama de árbol familiar que se hallaba en su casa, y que había desplazado tanto su anterior nombre, como su apellido, - Anthonella Black - al descubrirse que era una squib. Pero eso, sinceramente, no era importante; lo que destacaba, se resumía a decir que se trataba de una buena mujer, que acogía a Sirius durante las que el mismo llamaba "insoportables cuatro semanas de tortura constante, en las que Madre me recita todos los días el manual de comportamiento de los sangre limpia en la familia Black... ¿Nos ve acaso como seres _reales_? ¿Qué le pasa?" 

James, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, despejó de trozos de pergamino arrugados su escritorio, y tomó la carta a mitad de hacer: 

_"Sirius: _

¿El próximo fin de semana? ¿No falta demasiado tiempo? Pero bueno... no hay problema. Tendré que hacerme el ánimo de esperar hasta entonces. Ah... ¿Yo me tengo que encargar de avisarle a todos? (Ríete todo lo que quieras, ingrato) Pues lo haré, no se ocupe, señor Abulia. Creo que Peter podrá ir sin problemas, pero dudo respecto a Remus..." 

El joven dejó la pluma de águila unos segundos, pensativo. La noche anterior, había sido luna llena, por lo que daba de hecho que Remus debía de estar recuperándose de la metamorfosis. Imaginaba que estaría más que agotado, ya que aún recordaba, sin poder eludir cierta tristeza, los brazos y piernas de su amigo, absolutamente llenos de cicatrices y cortes profundos, y las grandes ojeras con las que asistía a clases. Sabía que Remus tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, y era capaz de estar de pie al día siguiente, pero era peligroso para él y no quería arriesgarlo a más de lo que ya estaba expuesto. Por que, reflexionándolo seriamente, a la única persona que Remus parecía temer, era a sí mismo. Y no debía ser nada agradable guardar ese temor. De todos modos, decidió enviarle una carta, avisándole de la reunión en el Diagon Alley. 

_"... pero le avisaré de todos modos. Espero que esté bien. _

¿Todavía estás vivo? ¿No llegó el asesino a sueldo que te envié? ¡Ya volvieron a estafarme!... pero no te preocupes, lo intentaré de nuevo. 

¡Claro que vi lo de la profesora McGonagall! Adivino que ha de sentirse muy orgullosa con su nombramiento. Ah, yo también opino que Dumbledore lo hará mejor que nuestro anterior headmaster. Dippet se mantenía muy alejado de sus alumnos, mientras que con Dumbledore podemos hablar francamente, sin temer. (A excepción de tú y yo, que hemos hecho demasiadas cosas como para quedar impunes)" 

Se detuvo un momento, recordando con claridad muchas de las cosas que habían hecho junto con sus amigos. La verdad es que Hogwarts se echaba de menos, le gustase estudiar o no. Y siendo sincero, extrañaba al colegio, sus amigos, y al quidditch, al maravilloso quidditch. 

Claro que había practicado en su escoba, la Nimbus 1980, pero no era lo mismo, montar en un solitario valle, rodeado de árboles y montañas, que hacerlo en la cancha de quidditch, donde en vez de tanto árbol y montaña, se encontraba el resto de los jugadores de Gryffindor, el estadio lleno, y le inundaba la maravillosa sensación en el estómago que sólo puede preceder a un partido. Ardía en deseos de jugar contra alguien, y aunque no lo admitiera, de volver a clases, pues eso le aseguraba regresar a su ritmo normal de vida. 

Pero aún faltaban dos semanas para eso. Así que abatido, salió de sus ensueños dispuesto a terminar la misiva, pero una melancolía bastante extraña lo concentró en sus recuerdos pasados, casi tres años atrás. 

_"- ¿Crees que en este salga? - preguntó Sirius a un aproblemado James, pues estar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, manteniendo la capa invisible estable entre dos personas, sosteniendo un farol, y que además le pidieran ayuda, era más de lo que podía ofrecer, y esto lo sacaba de quicio. _

-¿No puedes buscar tú sólo? - pidió, casi exigió, mientras sentía los brazos entumecidos por el peso. 

-¡Son cientos y cientos de libros! - gimió Sirius, mirándolo con desesperación - Vamos a pasarnos años buscando antes de encontrar algo que nos sirva para el asunto de "Moony" 

El cuarteto había convenido en llamar así a Remus, puesto que de ese modo, sólo entre ellos mismo comprenderían el tema que se estaba tratando. A Lupin al principio no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero al final, comprendió que era lo mejor. 

-Bueno, pero hácete el ánimo y busca - replicó James, comenzando a enfadarse por el negativimo de su mejor amigo - No sacas nada con quejarte. 

-Claro, como tú no tienes que estar cargando estos libros tan pesados - adujo Sirius, con un tono de evidente molestia muy mal disimulada. 

-¿Ah, sí? - James había perdido la paciencia - ¿Me ves a mí con el farol, la capa, y además, tengo que ayudarte a escoger libros? ¡Ah, no lo siento! 

-De todos modos, tienes que ayudarme - reclamó Sirius, enojado - Tú eres mejor que yo en este asunto de Transformaciones, aunque por bien poco, te diré. Prácticamente estamos iguales Sabes muy bien que mi materia es Astronomía, pero te cuesta entenderlo. Aparte que vamos a ayudar a Moony entre todos. 

-¡Lo sé, pero no puedo usar ninguna de las dos manos! 

-Nadie te pide las manos - indicó Sirius, cierta ironía en la voz - ¿Qué no puedes apoyarme parloteándome los libros que se te ocurren? 

-No vengo a la sección prohibida todas las noches, se defendió James, bastante irritado ya - Sólo una vez a la semana, si tengo tiempo. 

-Es casi lo mismo. 

- Te dicen que no. 

-¡Que sí! 

-¡Por supuesto que no! 

-¿Quién está allí? - la voz tenía cierto toque de malicia - ¿Alumnos fuera de la cama? Oh, no, no, no... Eso no está bien, niños... 

Ambos chicos enmudecieron de pronto, y Sirius se apresuró a esconder el libro bajo la capa invisible, mientras James hacía otro tanto con el farol. 

-Es Peeves - explicó Sirius, más calmado una vez que consiguió meter el libro bajo el pijama. 

-Ya lo sé, no soy tan tonto como crees - replicó James, que definitivamente estaba disgustado. 

-¡Cállate o nos van a descubrir! - enfatizó Sirius, malhumorado. Solía ser mucho más impaciente que su amigo, pero cuando este le seguía la corriente, se prendía fuego con mucha mayor rapidez. 

-Sé que hay alguien en la sección prohibida... - oyeron la voz del Poltergeist muchísimo más cercana. 

Los dos muchachos, sin esperar ni avisar, como si pensaran a un tiempo, largaron a correr por el pasillo, atropellando a Peeves al pasar. El Poltergeist bufó algo que en definitiva no quisieron oír, y atravesando varios tapices, terrazas y salones, llegaron en un dos por tres, a la torre de Gryffindor. 

-¡Nos salvamos de milagro! - remarcó Sirius, apoyándose contra la pared, y dejándose resbalar por ella, junto a la dama gorda. 

-¿Cuál es la contraseña? - preguntó James, dejando el farol en el suelo, pues el corazón le daba tumbos en las costillas. 

-Con una condición - propuso Sirius. 

-¿Cuál? - dijo el chico de los lentes, con evidente desinterés. 

-¡No me quiero enojar contigo! - se quejó Black, encogiéndose de hombros - ¡No puedo hacerlo! 

James le miró un segundo. Le fue tremendamente difícil contener la risa ante la expresión de Sirius; todo su cabello como electrizado, y sentado en el suelo, junto a la pared, pero con todo el orgullo y calma que le fue posible (Su más acentuado defecto siempre fue el orgullo, pero en esta situación le era complicado hasta experimentarlo) dijo: 

-Bien... no creo que haya problema. Yo tampoco me voy a enojar contigo 

Iba a decir "Te perdono por tu absoluta incomprensión para conmigo"_ pero eso supondría una nueva pelea, así que debía medir bien sus palabras. _

Sirius sonrió: 

-¿Amigos otra vez? 

-Vale - contestó él. 

Y luego de estrecharse las manos y de decir la contraseña, entraron a la sala común." 

-¿James? 

El muchacho levantó la vista. Su padre estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa. 

-¿Le escribes a Sirius? 

-Sí papá. Estoy terminando la carta. 

-¿Sirius ha informado a sus padres de donde se encuentra, por casualidad? 

-No que yo sepa. Y menos creo que lo haga. 

El hombre alto, de mirada dulce, le observó unos segundos, reflexivo. Agregó de repente: 

-¿Te gustaría practicar un poco de quidditch? 

-¡Me encantaría! 

-Entonces, vamos. Termina la carta, y te ganaré allá afuera. 

-¿Cómo sabes? - se molestó James. 

La risa de su padre tranquilizó al chico, el que tomó la pluma y tinta para terminar la carta: 

_"Bien, ahora te dejo. Voy a practicar quidditch un rato. Enviaré esto al regreso del juego. Anagni no me mira con buenos ojos... así que no me quiero arriesgar a picotazos al hacerlo tan aprisa. _

Una patad... no, un abrazo (Se supone) Oye... ¿Estamos haciendo una pelea postal? 

James Potter."

* * *

¡Y aquí llega el esperado tercer capítulo! Disculpen la demora de meses y meses, pero es que no había tenido el tiempo necesario como para publicar. Espero sinceramente que les guste, y que continúen leyendo conforme avance la historia. 

Respuestas a los reviews... 

**HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN:** Hola, Haru! Me alegra que te haya gustado. James también es uno de mis personajes favoritos... espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas sobre él. Créeme que nadie quiere dejar solo al pobre Remsie - Pooh (Te robé el nombre, Joyce xDDD) en una noche de plenilunio, pero él mismo se asegura que esto sea así. No en vano en momentos llega a temerse a sí mismo... Espero que sigas leyendo. ¡Un gusto conocerte! 

**Javiera:** En verdad me conmueve que encuentres el fic "Fantástico" con mayúsculas. Gracias, amiga. Pues espero que te haya gustado, este capítulo incluyó al encantador Prongs... ¿Es de su gusto, muchachas? xDDD Pd: ¡Sigue leyendo, por favor! 

**Joyce Granger:** Remsie - Pooh es verdaderamente adorable, creo que el todo el mundo le conoce esa faceta. No podía dejar la clásica cortesía marca "Lupin" fuera de la historia... ¿No es así? - xDDD ¡No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza que destaques como te gustó la forma en que planearon convertirse en animagos! En verdad fue algo que me dejó casi sin cabeza; no sabía como empezar. Gracias. Lamentablemente, (debo repetirlo, Joyce) tengo que integrar a Peter a la trama. No quisiera convertir a este fic en un típico "rosita", realizado por escritores sin experiencia (Que por curioso que suene, eliminan a Peter, ponen a una chica o caricaturizan al trío más atractivo de Hogwarts compitiendo contra unas chicas que se hacen llamar "Las Merodeadoras" xD). Prefiero darle un toque de imperfección para que se vea más real. ¿Te parece? . 

Pd: La respuesta a tu interrogante; soy de Chile . Más hacia el área sur, por si a alguien le interesa xD. 

**Synn:** ¡Que gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí, amiga! Mientras publicaba el tercer capítulo de "No me quites la Esperanza..." vi uno de tus review. Me alegra que te hayas explayado y quisieras conocer más de mi escritura. Por cierto, estoy leyendo una de tus creaciones; _"El Cumpleaños de Molly Weasley"_ ¡Y lo recomiendo! Es sumamente divertido y casual. Por muy raro que parezca, en el fic Draco se me hace adorable y Harry increíblemente... hueco (U), ¡Pero lo adoro! xDDDD Con esa incesante preocupación en sí mismo... xDDD 

Pues no te equivocas. El capítulo trató justamente de eso, como pudiste comprobar. Me predices, compañera xD. 

Ultima cosa: ¡Envien sus reviews, por favor! Sólo son unas pocas palabras, toman apenas un par de minutos y lo mejor; ¡Son completamente gratis! Pero sus resultados son clarísimos: Reaniman a la mano del escritor un mundo... 

_Catherine McKinnon._

_Próximo capítulo:_ El grupo no estaría completo sin la participación de un último integrante. ¿Que sucede con Peter Pettigrew?¿Cruzarán ya por su cabecita de quince años pensamientos funestos? ¿Como era la personalidad de este Marauder antes de caer en las garras del Lord oscuro? (El siguiente en escena es _Wormtail_) 


	4. Peter

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

**Nota importante 1:** Hice algunas modificaciones. Al leer el quinto libro... tengo una idea más clara de como son los personajes que participan en el fic. 

**Nota Importante 2:** Ah, el pequeño vocabulario... tengo la tendencia de escribir ciertas palabras en inglés mientras escribo mis fics, más por elegancia, y porque me recuerda más la escritura de Rowling que con otro objeto. Espero no estorbe la lectura siendo tan poco... 

_Godric's Hollow:_ Valle de Godric 

_Diagon Alley:_ Callejón Diagon 

_Snivellus:_ Apodo dado a Snape. Para quienes no lo saben, puesto que en el primer capítulo no lo puse, en español significa "Quejicas" (xD) 

**_Hogwarts; La Antigua Generación_**

IV. Peter 

Peter Pettigrew se preparaba para acostarse cuando algo muy brusco golpeteó su ventana. El chico, con un sobresalto, miró a través del cristal para notar, con gran alivio, a una lechuza blanca como la nieve que intentaba entrar a su habitación. El chico, más tranquilo, abrió la ventana permitiéndole el paso a la lechuza, la que luego de cruzar por esta y rozar el cortinaje con las alas, se posó sobre la cama y comenzó a acicalar sus plumas, como siempre hacía cuando estaba cansada. Reconoció de inmediato al ave; era la lechuza blanca de James, Anagni. 

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Anagni? - le preguntó, observando su agotamiento, aunque sin poder evitar la felicidad que le produjo el ver a la misma visitando su casa - ¿James te envió algo para mí? 

El chico se acercó al ave, que estiró la pata para entregarle una nota. Desdobló el trozo de pergamino y leyó: 

_"Pet: _

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa si Anagni se muestra antipática contigo. Lo que sucede es que tuvo que hacer dos entregas en un solo día, y parece que no le gustó mucho la idea. Por favor, dale alguna cosa de mi parte, ¿Podrías?" 

Peter suspiró. James nunca cambiaría. ¿Porque siempre le dejaba este tipo de cosas a él? No se imaginaba la razón. Pero le animaba recibir a la lechuza nevada en su casa, y por ello es que prefirió no protestar, pues de todos modos, ¿serviría para algo? Dejó la carta sobre la mesa, y abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, bajó las escaleras en dirección a la pequeña cocina. Su madre estaba allí, terminando de lavar unos trastos con la varita, basándose en unos escasos movimientos. 

-¿Todavía estás despierto, Peter? 

-Lo que ocurre es que me llegó correspondencia, y quisiera recompensar a la lechuza porque parece cansada. ¿Tenemos algo que darle? 

-Me parece que queda algo de caldo de verduras dentro del congelador - recordó la mujer - si se la calientas, le gustará. 

Peter agradeció efusivamente a su madre, y luego de entibiar un poco la sopa, se la sirvió a la lechuza en un pequeño comedero que guardaba entre los recipientes de la cocina. Subió las escaleras, y mientras dejaba a Anagni picoteando los trozos de verdura, siguió leyendo la misiva de su amigo: 

_"Además de saludarte y preguntarte como estás, quisiera consultarte algo por medio de esta carta... ¿Podríamos reunirnos este fin de semana en Diagon Alley? Para comprar los materiales y todo lo demás... Sirius ya me dijo que esa fecha sería la ideal, y a pesar de que me cuesta aguardar este par de días que faltan, (Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte, a ti, a Sir, y si es posible, a Rem) me parece perfecto. ¿Cuento contigo para entonces? _

Un fuerte abrazo 

James Potter." 

Peter sonrió. ¡Por supuesto que le encantaría! Hacía ya tiempo que quería ver a sus amigos, pero observándose que todos estaban pasando las vacaciones en diferentes lugares, Sirius en una casona a las afueras, James en Godric's Hollow, y Remus en su casa de campo, era un poco difícil la comunicación. Y como el chico tampoco contaba con una lechuza, el asunto se tornaba más complicado. Pero ahora sus compañeros se habían contactado de una buena vez, y ya planeaban la reunión. 

Eso era lo que apreciaba de sus amigos. Su firme decisión, sus planes inmediatos. Fuera de otras muchas cosas por las cuales cada uno destacaba... 

Por ejemplo, Sirius era quien más llamaba la atención entre las chicas, y este lo sabía. Por lo que aprovechaba lo más posible este recurso para conseguir todo lo que quisiera. Es cierto que la situación a veces cansaba a sus amigos, pero bueno... era su modo de ser. También era divertido e inteligente, y hacía reír a cualquiera con trucos simples y cosas de ese estilo. Si se contemplaba ese lado, Sir era muy buen chico. 

James, en tanto, un magnífico jugador de quidditch; todos concidían en que se había perfeccionado tanto, que bien podría jugar profesionalmente, aunque no se lo habían dicho. (Era muy probable que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza). Además, contaba con habilidades para diversos puestos; era cosa de verlo practicando. Él lo sabía más que nadie, pues tenía el privilegio de ayudarlo en los entrenamientos. Popular y querido por la gran mayoría, al igual que Black, y de los mejores alumnos del colegio... 

Remus, para terminar, contaba con su caballerosidad y la amabilidad de su carácter, tan dócil y gentil como siempre. Siempre conservaba una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca desconfiaba de nadie, y la madurez era parte de su modo de actuar. No tenía a nadie por enemigo, si se descontaba a Snape, que según Sirius _"No es nadie. Solo es... es... Snivellus"_ y sólo lo detestaba por pertenecer al grupo. Pero era bastante duro asimilar, que a pesar de ser tan buena persona con todos, era él mismo quien se hacía daño. 

_"Por eso es que debemos conseguir el hechizo de transmutación"_ se dijo Peter, reflexivo, observando el cielo oscuro tras su ventana _"Se supone que debemos ayudar a Rem Pero... ¿No nos estaremos arriesgando demasiado? Y.. ¿No estaré pidiendo mucho de mí?"_

El joven meditó unos segundos. Siendo sincero consigo mismo... ¿Él guardaba algún detalle especial como sus amigos? ¿Hacía algo que le volviese diferente? 

Era por esa razón que admiraba mucho a sus compañeros, en especial a James. Pero por más que intentara evitarlo, se tornaba difusa la línea que separaba la admiración, de un sentimiento incontrolable, que no sabría definir con claridad. James... su talento en la escoba... la simpatía que irradiaba... ¿quién no quisiera ser así de querido y conocido por todos? ¿Así de _popular_?... 

Repentinamente tuvo miedo de encontrarse en tales pensamientos. El muchacho en cuestión era uno de sus mejores amigos... ¿Acaso tenía _envidia_ de lo que se había ganado? Negó apresuradamente para sí con la cabeza. Era una profunda admiración. Deseaba ser como él. Y eso era todo. 

Quizá sería cierto lo que Sirius decía siempre, eso de _"Eres el más fiel de entre los cuatro"_. Pero deseaba ser especial por alguna otra razón... lo que fuera. _Quería_ ser diferente para demostrarle a su madre lo lejos que podía llegar, y que nunca más tuviera que volver a preocuparse, pero... 

¿Cómo? 

¿Cómo admitir que temía desilusionar a su madre? 

Salió de sus cavilaciones bruscamente, al escuchar un gorjeo de Anagni. Se apresuró entonces a coger pergamino, pluma y tinta, apartó de la mesa alguno libros que estaba leyendo durante las vacaciones (Tratados de sicología, historias policiacas, textos _muggles_ que sus amigos no leían ni de milagro, aunque quizá Rem sí), se instaló en ella, y comenzó a escribir: 

_"¡Hola, James!_

No supo porque, pero le costó escribir el nombre de su más querido amigo. Prefirió olvidarlo aprisa. 

_No te preocupes por el asunto de Anagni. No hubo problemas una vez que le di de comer. _

En estos momentos me encuentro bien, pasando las vacaciones con mi madre. 

Siendo sincero, la idea de visitar Diagon Alley me anima mucho. Aún no compro los materiales, y me gustaría hacerlo en compañía de ustedes. Además, así me aseguro una tarde entretenida, ya que también tengo muchos deseos de verlos. 

Creo que mamá no pondrá ninguna objeción, así que dalo por hecho. Nos vemos el fin de semana en Diagon Alley. Por si acaso, suelo pasearme cerca de Florish and Blotts para que no andes tan perdido a la hora de buscarme. 

Ojalá que Sir y Rem puedan ir también. 

Un abrazo 

Peter Pettigrew." 

_"Sí, así está bien"_ aceptó el muchacho, una vez que observó la carta ya acabada. Guardó de inmediato la tinta y la pluma, para luego esperar pacientemente a que la lechuza terminara de comer. Esta erizó las plumas, pero luego de agitar las alas, pareció repentinamente mucho más despierta que antes. 

Mientras el ave se sujetaba con una de sus fuertes patas a la marquesa de su cama, Peter ató en la otra, la nota para James. Seguidamente abrió la ventana, corrió las cortinas, y la lechuza planeó por la oscuridad, entre los faroles de la calle, hasta perderse en las sombras de la noche. 

El chico observó la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo. Ojalá que Remus estuviera bien. Seguramente ahora mismo estaría sufriendo de la transformación, e imaginaba que no debía ser entretenido dejar que te encerraran como a un animal, aunque fuese una vez al mes. Pero eso era en lo que Remus se convertía cada plenilunio; un lobo. Un lobo sediento de sangre. 

Sufrió un estremecimiento. Fue cuando su madre ingresó a la habitación: 

-¿Ya te duermes Peter? 

-Sí, mamá, ahora sí - aceptó él. Aprovechó para preguntar - Bueno... antes quería pedirte algo. 

Su madre le observó inquisitivamente. 

-¿De que se trata? 

-Eh... - Peter vaciló, sin entender porque. No había hecho nada malo ¿Porque la duda?. Es que cuando su madre le miraba así, siempre tenía la impresión de haber hecho algo mal - La carta que recibí... fue de uno de mis mejores amigos, James Potter 

-¿Y? 

-Cómo aún no he ido a comprar los libros que salen en la lista del colegio, me invitaba a hacerlo con él y otros amigos míos en Diagon Alley ¿Puedo? 

La mujer meditó unos segundos, contemplando a su hijo en pijama, y con los ojos brillantes. Es cierto que era una mujer bastante severa, e incluso lejana, pero no pudo eludir las ganas de reír al verlo en esa condición. 

Dijo en un tono que procuró hacer firme: 

-Creo... que no tendría nada de malo que fueras con tus amigos a comprar los libros... 

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, mamá! - Peter esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le dio un abrazo. Su madre lo apartó con delicadeza 

-Pero con la condición, que ese día te hagas cargo de las labores de la casa, ¿Te parece? Lo que ocurre es que tengo que salir, y no quisiera encontrarme con el desorden al llegar del trabajo. ¿Puedes hacerlo? 

-No tengo ni un problema - contestó el chico, sin dejar de sonreír. 

- Bien, entonces está arreglado. Y ahora acuéstate ya, vas a helarte dando vueltas en pijama. 

Peter asintió, y se metió en la cama. No tardó en cerrar los ojos de inmediato. Su madre le besó en la frente, apagó la luz, y luego de susurrar un suave "Buenas noches", cerró la puerta del dormitorio. 

Pero el joven no dormía. Al contrario, su mente vagaba por los recuerdos, como siempre hacía cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Apoyó los codos en la almohada, y observó el oscuro cielo a través del cortinaje, sintiéndose nostálgico. 

_"-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! - indicó la voz molesta de Remus Lupin. _

James y Sirius se habían hecho presentes en la sala común de Gryffindor una hora más tarde de lo que les habían predicho. Ambos se veían exhaustos, y se notaba bien claro que las habían visto negras para regresar a la torre, al apreciar sus rostros algo enrojecidos, y el pelo alborotado (Pero hablando de James, eso era normal). 

-Lo... lo que pasa... - intentó explicar Sirius, mientras James se reía de su jadeo - Nos encontramos a Peeves... y no podíamos salir... 

Su amigo, que estaba sentado junto al fuego con un libro sobre sus rodillas, les observaba con el entrecejo fruncido sobre sus ojos dorados. Aún así, se evitó más recriminaciones, y preguntó: 

-¿Que fue lo que trajeron? 

-Ese libro - apuntó James, y, al igual que Sirius, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones junto a Lupin. - El de tapas negras. 

Remus se puso de pie, tomó el texto sobre el escritorio donde leía Peter, y observó la portada: 

-¿"Hechizos para el hombre ocupado y fastidiado"_? - leyó a sus compañeros, desconcertado. - ¿Creen que algo así les va a servir para tal proyecto? _

Sirius abrió tanto la boca, que todos debieron hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa. 

-Yo... yo creí que era... ¡Ay, tomé el texto equivocado! - suspiró, mientras Peter y James se reían - ¡No es nada gracioso! - se defendió enojado - ¿Ves que deberías haberme ayudado? - le reclamó a James. 

-¿Qué culpa tengo que no sepas leer? - se escudó el muchacho, indignado - Estaba haciendo muchas cosas como para además fijarme cual libro era el que llevabas. 

-Ni siquiera fue capaz de ayudarme - acusó Sirius, exasperado - Sólo sostenía la ridícula capa. 

-¡Eres un!... 

-¡No sean torpes! - les frenó Remus, interponiendo el brazo para detener a Sirius, él que con James se lanzaba miradas electrizantes. - ¿Cómo van a pelearse por una cosa así? 

-De verdad, no creo que sea bueno que discutan, chicos... - hizo notar Peter, con una sonrisa tímida - Sólo estamos tratando de ayudar a Rem. ¿Para que complicarle más la existencia? 

James apartó la vista bruscamente, y Sirius dio un suspiro prolongado. Peter se sintió vacilar. Era obvio que al tener ambos un carácter tan fuerte, ninguno cediera ante una discusión, por ello era necesaria su intervención y la de Remus en estos altercados cotidianos. 

-Ahora van a dejar la pelea hasta aquí, porque quiero que por tonterías se líen a puñetazos. - pidió Remus, sonriendo también. 

Sirius lo quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, pero finalmente lo relajó, para luego decir de carrerilla: 

-Ya, lo siento. No debí tirarte encima tanta cosa. 

Peter observó a James, que continuaba con los brazos cruzados y la vista en la chimenea. 

-¿James? - empezó Remus, con voz suave - ¿Y tú? 

-No tengo por que disculparme - adujo él, en tono altanero - Si me hubiese equivocado, lo sabría. 

-No solemos darnos cuenta de nuestros errores - le recordó Peter, titubeando. 

James le fijó su mirada azul, tal como una advertencia prodigiosa. 

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, entrometido. 

Él se sintió casi obligado a callar. Era... era James quien se lo estaba diciendo... Pero continuó sin saber porque, mientras su propio corazón le gritaba que no dijera más: 

-Si así fuera, no habría catástrofes, ya que casi todas se dan por terquedad, al hacer algo que sabemos equivocado. Tú sabes que hacerte el indiferente está mal... ¿No es cierto? - preguntó al muchacho de lentes, que no contestó - ¿Entonces para que lo haces? No arreglaras nada así. Siempre tienes que intentar hacer lo que crees mejor para los demás, aunque te duela... en tu orgullo. Esas son reglas de convivencia, y creo que si todos hiciéramos caso de esa sencilla, que dice "No le hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti"_, el mundo sería muchísimo más feliz. James, a ti no te gustaría que Sirius te negara su perdón, y que no se disculpara, y si nos guiamos por eso... ¿Quien está equivocado? _

Hubo un silencio después de las palabras de Pettigrew. De pronto, James dijo, la voz muchísimo más amable: 

-Eres una gran persona, Peter... ¿Lo sabías? 

Peter sonrió aún sin creerlo. Clavó los ojos en su más admirado compañero, que mantenía la vista fija en el piso alfombrado. 

-¿De verdad? 

-Sí, es cierto - se sumó Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

-Tu modo de pensar es notable - destacó Remus, con una de sus dulces sonrisas. Se volvió a James - Y bien... ¿Qué piensas de esto? 

-Siento haber sido tan tonto, Sirius - replicó el jovencito, con la mirada baja. - de verdad. 

-No importa amigo - se apuró este, dándole de sus típicos golpecitos en la espalda para reanimarlo.- Yo también fui bastante torpe. 

-Tú más que yo - se rió James. 

-Tú no cambias... ¿Eh? - suspiró Black, y ninguno de los allí presentes, incluyendo a Sirius pudo contener la risa." 

Esa vez había sido de las pocas, en que sus amigos, y en especial James, le lanzaban un cumplido tan explícito. Y lo recordaría siempre. 

_"De todos modos, ya soy algo especial; ellos, personas tan especiales, me consideran su amigo."_ se dijo Peter _"Con el tiempo, sé que conseguiré todo lo que me proponga"_

Finalmente se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño que ya lo vencía.

* * *

Y acaba de llegar a sus puertas el cuarto capítulo de la serie _"Hogwarts; La Antigua Generación"_. Lamento la tardanza tan evidente, pero el fin de semestre estaba demasiado cercano y acabo de hallar el tiempo necesario como para elaborar una publicación decente. 

No sé si lo habrán notado, pero mi nick ya no es _"Hermione Granger 16"_. Decidí cambiarlo para evitar posibles confusiones. Así, en cualquier sitio de la enorme variedad de páginas de fanfictions que hallen en la web, si leen _"Realizado por Catherine McKinnon"_ sabrán inmediatamente que se trata de mí. 

Ahora es el tiempo de dar las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de enviarme un review. En verdad se las merecen. 

**Ginny-Shelena:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. ¡En realidad sube el ánimo esto de ver por aquí a lectores nuevos! . ¿El libro que acabas de terminar de leer es el OoP? ¡Es verdaderamente genial! Ciertamente te entra cierto rencor contra Jo, pero... ¿Qué se le va hacer? u.u (Cat todavía en proceso de negación). Gracias por el apoyo. 

**Synn:** ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, amiga! . Debo asegurarte que realmente tenía ganas de escribir sobre James y su familia... espero delatar por este canal cosas que creo serán de importancia en libros de Harry Potter. 

Creo que todos estamos algo meditabundos.... sin recuperación después de este golpe bajo que Jo nos envió desde Inglaterra. Todavía no puedo aceptarlo... o.o 

Gracias por seguir la lectura desde el principio. Prometo continuar pronto. 

**Jarlaxe-Bregan:** En verdad gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. 

**Menagranger:** ¡Holas a ti también, compañera! Y como veo que acabas de empezar en esta página, para ti también va mi más cálida bienvenida . Espero tengas un buen recibimiento por parte de los lectores, lo cual, no dudo. Son todos muy comprensivos, especialmente cuando dan esas etapas sweet o dark que son habituales en cada escritor... xD. 

**Aredhel lang:** Creo haber contestado tu primera y segunda observación en el e-mail que te envié, pero por si las dudas, dejaré aquí también las respuestas por si alguien tiene los mismos cuestionamientos: 

Al primer punto nada puedo decir. Hay ocasiones en que ando tan escasa de sensibilidad que doy pena yo u.u. prometo ser más sensible la próxima vez; he estado practicando para ello, y como te narré, tuve muy buenos resultados . 

Y referente a la segunda observación... la razón por la que James tiene una Nimbus 1980 es muy simple. Harry, al ingresar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el año 1991 recibe una Nimbus 2000. ¿Como puede ser esto, si esa escoba debería fabricarse en 9 años más? 

Magia. Simple magia. Decisión de la autora, como decidas... pero sigue habiendo una diferencia importante de años. 

James ingresa a la institución el año 1971 con once años recién cumplidos; no en vano a la década de los 70' la llaman "la de los Marauders". Por tanto, también quise confiar a James la posesión de una escoba 9 años sobre su tiempo. ¿No te parece adecuado? o.O Padre e hijo podrán lucir el mismo dato, o quizá en el mundo mágico se entreguen antes las mercancías.... O.o es cosa de ellos, pero no quise delimitar a Jo. 

Ultima cosa: ¡Envien sus reviews, por favor! Sólo son unas pocas palabras, toman apenas un par de minutos y lo mejor; ¡Son completamente gratis! Pero sus resultados son clarísimos: Reaniman a la mano del escritor un mundo... 

_Catherine McKinnon._

_Próximo capítulo:_ Como toda buena planificación, esta se llevará a cabo pronto. ¡Reunión en Diagon Alley! Para así, tropezarse con ciertas cosas que jamás habían visto... (Y que curiosamente, siempre estuvieron allí) ¿Alguien quería leer a la encantadora Lily Evans? ¿Al dulce "Snivellus"? (xD) Sabrán más en el próximo capítulo. 


End file.
